


now i see

by MFLuder



Series: JayRoy Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Drabble, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: JayRoy Weekend 2020: Third Day - Sunday, June 28thFree Prompt |BDSM/Kinky| Crossover
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: JayRoy Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804969
Kudos: 62





	now i see

**Author's Note:**

> JayRoy Weekend 2020: Third Day - Sunday, June 28th
> 
> Free Prompt | **BDSM/Kinky** | Crossover

They’ve never done this before, Jason too trepidatious to let anyone voluntarily take his senses from him. But he wanted to give Roy something that shows how much he trusts him.

So here he is, blindfolded and tied to a bench they usually use for lifting but currently serves to tilt Jason’s ass up, stuffed full of Roy’s come, a plug keeping it in.

They’ve been at this for what feels like hours, Roy fucking him first, then edging him while he’s forced to keep his boyfriend’s come inside him. Humiliation burns as Jason knows Roy is paying focused attention to the deepest, most private part of him. He knows he’s shades of red, but he only becomes more aroused the longer it goes on.

He’s sweating by the time Roy stops teasing and lets him come, callouses dragging along his over-sensitized cock, the plug disappearing. Golden sparks fly behind his eyes.

Roy lowers the bench, unties him, pulls off the mask so Jason can blink his eyes open. When he does, he sees Roy’s beaming face: he’s proud, pleased.

“So _good_ , baby, you’re so good to me.” 

Jason clings and Roy lets him, kissing his forehead, praise sinking in.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hate this, I've become the person who attaches multiple series to one fic. I'm _so_ sorry.)
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
